


Braids - The Dark Crystal

by psychedoutkid



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen, I try to keep relationships fairly ambiguous HOWEVER definite tavronica, and then like.... naia and gurjin sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedoutkid/pseuds/psychedoutkid
Summary: Wherein culture and stories are shared, and friendships and fates are woven together as strands of hair.A collection of short stories about relationships and, of course, braids.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> The culture notes and character relationships are a definite mix of the show and the ya novels by J.M. Lee (which I HIGHLY reccomend if you're looking for dark crystal content- particularly tavronica). This is my first time writing for the dark crystal as well so bear with me as I figure out characterization.
> 
> anyway: we saving the gelfling race with one long braid train of unity. Enjoy!

Across the land of Thra, there lived seven clans of gelfling. Despite their differences, despite the conflicts they had endured, there were few precious things all gelfling were united under. No matter what clan they were born into, all gelfling shared Thra as their home, whether they were native to the Swamp of Sog or the highest peaks of Ha’rar. No matter who their Maudra was, they still united under the gelfling name and, weather Grotten, Dousan or Sifa, braids bound them together as well.

Yes, from the thin plaits peeking between a Sifa’s windswept curls to the long-worn braids and locs favored by the Drenchen, to a Vapra’s intricate styles, brushed out and redone every sunrise, gelfling all shared this simple, unexpected piece of themselves.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon that each clan braids just a bit differently, so if you were to really study them, you could tell what was braided by a Sifa vs a Spriton vs a Vapran and so on. Am i putting way too much thought into the hairstyles of fictional characters? yes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Two gelfling, barely more than shadows to the untrained eye, rush to embrace by the dim light of the seafarer’s lantern. One pulls back the other’s hood so she can see the glow reflected off her hair, the silver hair of a Vapran princess. She looks troubled, frazzled, but her companion, a red-headed Sifa girl of the same age, says nothing. They sit together by the shore, the salty air of the Silver Sea washing over them. The Sifa, a far-dreamer called Onica, reaches to touch one of the two braids framing the other gelfling’s face. Gently, Onica unties each of the cords holding the plaits together and runs her fingers through them. The Silverling smiles at her, a tired but infinitely loving and thankful smile. Once both of the braids have dissolved between Onica’s fingers, she immediately begins moving again, rebraiding them slowly as she whispers quietly, prayers of love and hope and strength. By the time she has finished her work, the Vapra’s hair is done in the same style as before, but the braids look more lustrous, even in the dim light, and the gelfling wearing them somehow looks less tired. When the plaits are tied off with the same cord as before, Onica’s companion leans towards her until their foreheads are pressed together and their hands have intertwined between them. Their eyes close, not to dreamfast but to just exist close to each other, shrouded by the mist rolling off the sea. After a moment, the Vapra reaches up to twine her fingers through Onica’s curls, both their eyes still closed. By touch alone, she finds what she’s looking for, a small braid, crafted by her own hands unum ago. The thin plait is tied with a length of cord and a single, crystalline bead. The bead is dream-etched with both a precious memory of the past and the Silverling’s hopes for the future. Her hope of sailing away with the gelfling she loves, where the ideals of their clans don’t matter. This young Vapran woman is the second daughter of the All-Maudra, a soldier, a princess, but none of this matters to the Sifa in front of her, and for that, Tavra thanks Thra.


End file.
